


Dragonsoul

by violaloki



Series: Riders, Lords, and Elves [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Crossover, Destiny, Dragon Riders, Dragonlord Merlin, Dragons, Elves, F/M, Fate, M/M, Magic Revealed, Royalty, Ship, Slash, Slash Dragons - Freeform, Uther Finds Out About Merlin's Magic, Uther is okay with it, Uther ships Merthur, Wings, dragonlord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaloki/pseuds/violaloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain king's involvement in a magical issue results in a change of destiny.<br/>Uther has a few tricks up his sleeve. Mostly involving Dragons. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Guilt Of A Grieving Royal

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to do a crossover with Inheritance Cycle and Merlin (Inheritance does not get enough recognition).  
> Some spells are in Christopher Paolini's Ancient Language, some in the dragon tongue, and the only ones that are not included in the Merlin Wiki are in Old English or Greek.  
> Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.  
> I do not own either Merlin or Inheritance Cycle  
> The spells and Dragon tongue are in Bold.  
> Also, some character are OOC. Uther is more like Athur when he was king.

Uther was worried for his son. He knew full well that in order to stop a dragon, there must be a dragonlord. The biggest armies in the world would not be able to stop him.

                But as Arthur and his manservant Merlin came back from tracking the Dragonlord (which reflected his greatest failure, the _almost_ extinction of the dragons and the _entire_ extinction of the dragonlords), they told the court that Balinor had died.

                He listened as his son tried his damnedest to try and put up a fight, being courageous and making him so proud. But something caught his eye. The scrawny servant Merlin was looking ghastly pale, with tears running down his cheeks. As he locked eyes with him, Merlin quickly wiped his eyes.

                Why would he do that? What was he hiding? Uther Thought then as he looked closely, he noticed the uncanny resemblance the boy had to the last dragonlord. The pale skin, the high cheekbones, the utter clumsiness. In that moment, he realized that the usually cheerful manservant was the son of Balinor.

                Uther was hit with a sense of overwhelming grief and guilt. He was the reason why this innocent boy had to grow up without a father, with his mother scared that his knights would come for her and the child next. He was the reason why so many families were torn apart. And he swore he would do anything to make up for it.

                Later that evening, Uther sat in his chambers, watching Arthur and Merlin leading the knights to go fight the dragon.

                His proposition was proven correct as he heard Merlin’s voice reverberate back around the forest and back to the castle. The roar that should not come from a mortal human being.

                In fact, the entire confrontation could be heard all throughout Camelot, as if the person (or dragon) was standing right in the courtyard. Uther assumed that magic was at play to make their voices unintentionally louder.

                _“ **O Dragorn. Non didlkai. Kari miss, epsipass imalla krat. Katostar abore ceriss. Katicur. Me ta sentende divoless. Kar… krisass”** _ Merlin’s voice became smoother and softer throughout the sentence in the Dragon Tongue. Uther was impressed that someone so young can hold so much power in their bony figure.

                “I am the last of my kind, Merlin. Whatever wrongs I have done…Do not make me responsible for the death of my noble breed.” The dragon sneered wisely as he begged Merlin for forgiveness.

                An almost frightened roar sounded and Uther, for a fraction of a second, worried it was Merlin’s. But that worry washed away by what followed.

                “Go!” Yelled Merlin despair leaking into his voice, “Leave! ... If you _ever_ attack Camelot again, I _will_ kill you!”

                There was a pause of silence, time seemed to stop. It was as if the entire orbit of the Earth was on the edge of their seats, waiting in anticipation.

                “I have shown you mercy” Merlin’s voice echoed across the neighboring areas once more, “Now you must do the same to others.”

                The dragon seemed to sigh, whether out of relief or disappointment, Uther did not know. Although, he assumed it was the former.

                “Young Warlock, what you have shown, is what you _will_ be.” The dragon said wisely, “I will _not_ forget your clemency… I’m sure our paths will cross again” He said knowingly

                A flap of wings and the dragon jumped up and flew away before becoming just a speck in the night sky.

                About 20 minutes following the confrontation, Uther saw Merlin and Arthur walking side by side, looking like they might crash into a sleeping pile on the ground right then and there. They were slowly tailed by about four less knights that set out unfortunately.

              As Uther watched the boys walk across the courtyard, he had an epiphany. He remembered that the dragon had called Merlin ‘Young Warlock’. That would imply the boy not only had magic but was born with it. He knew that this was not the first time Merlin had saved his son. There was just too many ‘coincidences’ around the boy.

              Once again, the felt the nauseous feeling of dread and guilt returned as he tried to imagine the fear he had grown up knowing. The fear that poor Hunith had to go through, living with the fact that her son could be killed if he let one thing slip. If he wasn’t already sitting, he would have fallen to his knees and tried to curl up in a fetal position (as well as he could with his old bones) and cried.

So he sank into his bed curled up on his side and for the first time in twenty years, cried for his lost wife, the failure to be the father Arthur should’ve had, and the blood of the thousands of innocent lives which his hands were stained with.

In that moment, he knew that he would do anything to make this right. To correct his mistakes. It will take some time, but he’s going to fight this. If there’s anything that Pendragons are famous for it is their stubbornness.


	2. The Secret Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if all the magical books, items and other things were not destroyed.

Uther sauntered through the halls of his castle. Thinking of the irony in fate and Destiny. How Balinor's son was sent to the only place that hates his very existence. Uther always knew that he was wrong treating Balinor like that and making him watch the destruction of both kins, but suppressed the guilt as excess baggage.Through his thought process he barely noticed that he had arrived at his desired location. 

* * *

The room was a large room with shelves from the floor to ceiling with large leather bound books, herbs and spices for potions, staffs, and other magical objects, and a desk to study. Uther didn't know why he kept these items. He always blamed it on the need to keep these items safe. But he now knows that there was an external force guiding his actions. The King meandered to the farthest portion of the room. Sitting on a shelf, near a long window, were about a dozen oval shaped objects, each one a different color, sparkling from the rays of the sun which shone throughout the room. The king smiled, running his fingers over the delicate shell casing, he will talk to Merlin later, perhaps he will use the contents of this room more than the King will..... He closed the door and resumed his duties as King.

 


End file.
